


scruff marks

by flowerkook



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Ronan's car, Slight OOC, TRK spoilers, but like also not, for fluff and slight angst, idk man, post-trk, pynch - Freeform, setting: cabeswater but like not, u feel, why is ronan so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerkook/pseuds/flowerkook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Ronan has doubts and Adam does not.  Just a drabble of some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scruff marks

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know guys i just love my boys so much. pls tell me how it is in comments as well as grammar/spelling mistakes u find. appreciat :*

Ronan. Even in his mind, it was a sharp word.

"Ronan," he said, the name slicing his tongue. Adam could taste blood.

Ronan turned his head. He could hear the fear in Adam's voice... no, not fear. He was just wary. Just enough for Ronan to tell. Just enough for boy with icy stare to melt a little out of... well fear.

"Ronan," he heard again. "You're staring."

Ronan smirked in an attempt to play it off. "You're just that pretty, Parrish." Ronan almost winked, but Adam would have seen through straight through, so he didn't.

The leather surrounding them was aiding the sun in heating up the BMW, so Adam cracked open the door from the passenger's seat. For a moment, Ronan panicked. And Adam saw, but he didn't say. What he did say was, "It's hot isn't it?" Henrietta accent thick in his reassurance to Ronan that he wasn't leaving. Ronan visibly relaxed.

"Yeah."

Ronan followed Adam out of the car.

Cabeswater didn't pull Adam anymore, and he didn't feel the forest in his mind, but there was some sort of comfort to be found in returning to where it all had happened.

They sat on the hood, Ronan in his usual nonchalance of doing something so casual, feet up leaving prints on the surface of the car itself and leaning against the windshield, hands behind his head, Adam, however, bracing himself with his palms reluctantly planted on the car and feet dangling off the edge careful not to dent or damage or dust anything at all. Adam looked at Cabeswater and Ronan looked at Adam and Cabeswater didn't have eyes or an existence anymore.

Adam looked at Ronan and Ronan's breath hitched. Adam didn't hear it and Ronan was grateful. The raven boys each parted their lips to speak.

"I love you."

"Please don't leave me."

Ronan's eyes widened and Adam's face hung like a wounded animal.

"Why would I ever?" the freckled boy asked. "How could you think that I would..."

Ah yes. Niall, Aurora, Declan, Kavinsky, Orphan Girl, Noah.

Ronan still hadn't fully understood the weight of any of the words that Adam had said. They levitated in front of him, blocking his view of the other boy. I love you. It was new to him, in his mind and to his ears.

"I love you." And in his mouth.

Adam perked up. He hoisted himself over Ronan, palms splayed against the glass on either side of the Greywaren's head and shoes pushing against the glossy hood to hold himself up. Adam's ears were pink and he was having a hard time stopping the ends of his mouth from stretching as wide as they could. Suddenly, Adam no longer cared about soiling the car.

Ronan looked unsure. What happens next? After ‘I love you’? “What happens next? After ‘I love you’?” Now Adam’s grin pulled upwards further than Ronan had thought possible.

“This,” he said. And before Ronan could ask Adam what he meant, the magician had pressed his mouth to Ronan’s clumsily, still smiling and teeth clashing against each other. And Ronan was okay with not knowing what was supposed to happen next. Because Adam seemed to know.


End file.
